


High Hopes

by Kolarov



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 08:36:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11642874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kolarov/pseuds/Kolarov
Summary: Can an animal rights activist stop a suicidal man from killing himself?





	High Hopes

**Author's Note:**

> inspired and based on 'High Hopes' by Kodaline.

He got out of the car and walked into the woods with shaky steps, a man who just lost his job and millions of pennies is a suicidal. Especially after finding out that his dad was a debtor and lost all his money as well, nothing seemed right to the newly blonde man, and he only thought about killing himself. How feeble and soft, but didn't matter.

He knelt, facing the shiny lake, he grinned softly while taking a deep breath. He put the gun near his mouth, where his tears took their way down his chin. Now that was feeble and soft, but waits for it. 

Where were those scenes? Those things that show up before a person dies? Ok guess that only happened in films. 

"Excuse me sir! Excuse me!" A voice interrupted his thoughts from behind; he threw a quick, frightened glance over his shoulder to follow the voice's source and hastily put the gun in his back pocket as he stood up. "Yeah" 

"Are you going to kill an animal with that... evil weapon?" 

Leo got confused and shook his head nervously. "No...?" he didn't understand what that man was talking about; he didn't seem like a cop or anything else, just a weirdo who thought anyone can kill an animal with a gun. Plus, he interrupted Leo from meeting up with demons. 

"Sir, what's the matter then? Are you planning to kill yourself?" the man shook his head in exasperation while his dismissal hands were waving in the air. 

"Yeah..." 

"Ok enough jokes," the man headed to Leo while looking at a paper in his hand, "here". 

"What's this?" Leo knotted his brows 

"A suicidal note for you, Dude, I'm spreading awareness!" 

"You can't stop people from killing themselves! Shoo! Shoo!" Leo took the paper furiously. He got curious that his eyes began to read what it contained. An essay by Sergio Aguero about how people should love and embrace animals not to eat them, because he didn't care that people would die of hunger if they only eat spinach and avocados, typical vegan. 

"No! Silly you! Animals not humans, I don't give a shit about humans anymore" Sergio grabbed the paper from Leo's hand, Leo raised his eyebrows and his lips parted. 

"Ok you know what? You vegan psycho! Don't worry I won't kill an ant, I’ll kill myself, wanna watch?" he grabbed the gun out of his back pocket. 

"That'd be interesting" the man folded his arms and Leo really took it seriously 

"Ok then, step aside" Leo narrowed his eyes, "I'm just worried about your shoe, looks expensive, wanna get blood on that?" he pointed at Sergio's feet with his gun "brain parts maybe?" 

"I don't give a shit about shoes as well, c'mon mate I don't have all time" Sergio really thought he was joking. Eventually, the psycho wasn't the vegan. 

"Ok, if you say so" 

"Ok" Sergio looked at his wrist, which there was no watch or anything; he was just being an Imposture bastard. Leo held the gun with his left hand and put its head between his lips, as he slowly parted them. He turned his back to the man so it'd not be weird and creepy to kill himself in front of a vegan animal fucker And it was then, when Sergio realized it ain't a joke and the man did really well with acting 

"What the hell man!!" he exclaimed horrified. 

"Can you shut up please? I'm killing myself here" 

"What are you doing? Are you serious!" the man cried out and reached to Leo, he put his hands on Leo's shoulders and knelt beside him. 

"Just bugger of eh?" 

"Don't do it hoe" Sergio warned, reminded Leo of his parents' gentle exhortations of not getting near a bar, now gladly, or used to be, an owner of a beer factory. 

"Excuse me?" he knotted his eyebrows for the third time since meeting that vegan. 

"I mean, you seem like a nice, funny guy. You're obviously rich, posh! I mean, look at your hair and..." Sergio stammered, "You're handsome and oh look! You're married!" he continued excitedly after he took a peak on Leo's hand, he didn't seem like a vegan, he actually seemed like a feminist. Leo rolled his eyes and started: 

"My wife just cheated on me with my best friend and my father is in jail, my kid hates me and I just lost my job and money, and oh look, the black hair is coming out" Leo conveyed his regrets to the stranger, he always done his best to keep his distance and hide his secrets, which weren't exactly secrets but the way he felt about that was what mattered the most, he feared that one day he would reveal it but it didn't matter back then cause he was one step closer to hell. "I've lost faith in myself, friends and family, and even God! Like, what's the point of living?" he continued, being all sarcastic to cover how serious that situation was. 

"I'm sorry about that but...You're just depressed, and depression is deadly and… you just need to speak out and find the real ones for you eh? The ones who truly care, but you pushed them away" 

"Ugh please, none loves me" eye roll and action. The drama had started. 

Sergio's hand reached to Leo's face with a compassion look in his bright eyes, he patted on his cheek several times and Leo just looked down. "I just, need an escape, even my therapist kicked me out" he scoffed and looked at Sergio again, who was completely lost in his eyes "I'm a therapist..." Sergio blinked when he found himself incapable from averting his eyes from the man. "animals are my patients" 

"Too late, plus, I'm not an animal you carrot" Leo eventually mumbled to break the awkward silence, which seemed awkward only to Sergio. He found it completely weird to stick in that position but speaking of stick, his hand was literally stuck on the man's cheek, it was comfortable. 

"Animals love you" he mocked but his gaze was serious. The position was bizarrely intimate. Maybe it was just some sort of maudlin but Sergio demanded to stick with the first thought. 

"I don't know whether to laugh or cry" said Leo with a mirthless laugh 

"I love you" 

"Oh too l... wait what?" Leo's throat caught up with what Sergio just said. He didn't finish his sentence then Sergio pressed his lips against Leo's while his hands on both of his cheeks. His lips were wet and unexpectedly didn't taste like avocados and spinach. From the other hand, Leo's tasted bitter from drinking alcohol. Leo never felt anything like that before, he experienced many things, but that one was the strongest, the most exhilarating, then, like how the good things end, vegan parted the kiss. 

"Maybe you should just shave" Sergio scoffed in a low tone, his smile moved aside as he bit his lower lip. While the other man's stomach flipped uncomfortably, he was in shook. 

Few seconds passed and his expression softened when he saw how red Sergio's cheeks became. "Are you kidding me?" he exclaimed with a smile. "A therapist should not touch/kiss his patient" 

"Sometimes it's hot to break the rules" a dangerous glint lit up in Sergio's eyes. 

"Hot?" 

"Never mind, give me that evil thing" Sergio got up, he tried to reach to Leo's gun but Leo kept it away. 

"What makes you sure that it helped?" he looked up at Sergio 

"Our session isn't over" he blinked. 

"Oh," "What were you doing here in the woods? All by yourself" 

"Stopping demons from killing those lovely creatures" 

"What if one of the 'demons' thought that you were a deer and killed you" 

"Do I look like a deer?" his eyes winded, pointing at his chest with his index finger. 

"You actually look like a unicorn" 

"Weren't you just depressed and all? Who turned the page to the flirty side?" 

"You're the doctor" 

"Yes and I shall cure you" 

"Excellent" 

"Good" Sergio folded his arms against his chest, seeing the sparkle of approval in Leo's dark eyes, he felt a chill run down his spine as both men stood completely still, facing each other with their arms crossed firmly. 

"Do you have a phone?" Leo's mouth changed to a tiny smirk. 

"Yeah, why" 

"Oh good, for a second I thought that you live in a cave" Leo mocked and the other man wasn't impressed. 

"What's wrong with that? And by the way, I live with a bear called Winnie, nice dude" 

"That dude with the fat belly and red bra?" 

"Oh my goodness" Sergio laughed hysterically, Leo lowered his head to hide his smile 

"Now what's your number? Cave man" Leo huffed 

"Your phone?" Sergio proffered his hand 

"Oh my... I smashed it" the other man itched his chin, "I was angry okay!" Sergio eyed him suspiciously 

"Okay, how about we meet here? Tomorrow at 12pm?" 

"What makes you sure that I won't kill myself then?" 

"I've got high hopes in you, you come tomorrow, we'll have a wonderful session, you'll talk and cry your heart out," "I'll wait right here, and I'll do everything I can... to help you" 

"Ok," he shook his head obediently. "I have a pen and… give me that paper, I'll write my number on it," he reached to Sergio's hand and took the paper, it had an awareness essay and nonsense, he rolled his eyes. Leo's expression changed and a smile printed on his face slowly. "If I didn't come, call me, only if I didn't, deal?" Leo folded the paper and gave it to Sergio 

"Alright" Sergio smiled and put the paper in his pocket. 

________ 

Next day, It was 1pm and half, the man didn't show up. 

Sergio got worried so he had to call him; he looked in his pocket for the paper and unfolded it. "Sorry, I’ll dream about kissing you again somewhere else"

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, i was depressed  
> plus, never heard about an animal rights activist stopped a man from killing himself  
> OK sorry again.  
> And, it's nice to see 'someone left kudos on your work' 'someone left a comment on your work' just saying. ;_;


End file.
